


Locked Door

by hit_the_books



Series: Dreams from the Bunker's SPN Writing Challenge Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Roommates, Sastiel - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having become roommates, Sam's fast becoming the one that Castiel turns to for reassurance.</p><p> <em>Castiel’s breathing comes more easily and he turns his mouth to Sam’s and kisses his smooth lips. “Brady might be back any minute,” mutters Castiel.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Door

“FUCK!” Castiel throws his leather bound notebook and his pen at the wall and slams his face into his pillows, shouting into them, squeezing all the air out of his lungs. He’s on the brink of passing out.

The hand of his roommate pulls him up. Flips Castiel over and hazel eyes stare down at his bright blue ones.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” Sam is all concern. They’d been rooming together for only two weeks and already Sam is well versed in handling Castiel’s sudden bursts of frustration.

“I can’t… the assignment… I can’t write anything good. It comes out like garbage each time I write a word on the page. There’s nothing good in my head. Nothing worthwhile. I shouldn’t have taken the stupid class. I should sign up for something else. It’s not too late. I can’t do it, I ca-”

And Sam’s lips are on Castiel’s and Castiel is pulling at Sam’s t-shirt with the stupid dog on it. This is the second time this has happened between the two of them and neither knows where it’ll end. If it will end.

Pulling Sam towards him, Castiel kisses desperately at Sam, making the larger guy box him in on his bed, the wall at his back. There are tears on Castiel’s cheeks and Sam is kissing each one away the moment they fall.

“Ssssh, ssssh,” Sam coos in between kisses. Castiel stills in his roommate’s embrace and the tears of frustration cool.

Castiel’s breathing comes more easily and he turns his mouth to Sam’s and kisses his smooth lips. “Brady might be back any minute,” mutters Castiel.

A smirk breaks out on Sam’s face and Castiel pulls his fingers through Sam’s curling hair. “He’s at the movies, with his new girlfriend.”

“Hurray for girlfriends.” Castiel’s crashes his lips against Sam’s and he lets himself be pulled flush against him and-

“Cas!” Sam moans as Castiel grinds his hips towards him, rubbing their growing hard-ons together. “Cas…”

“We can do more than just kiss, Sam.”

“What about... your... assignment?”

Sneaking his right hand between them Castiel presses it hard against the outline of Sam’s erection. “Surely you think my assignment can wait?”

Mouth seizing Castiel’s, Sam teases his roommate’s mouth open and rubs himself against Castiel’s hand. Sam rakes his tongue over Castiel’s molars and presses it against his tongue and his head is swimming, hardly keeping up with what his body wants.

Sam pulls away from Cas’s mouth. “Fine, it can wait.”

Cas’s nimble fingers start opening their flies. Getting the message, Sam begins to help out and then he has both of their dicks in his left hand and he pulls and drags them together. Slicking Cas and him with their pre-come, teasing moans out of his roommate and himself.

“The… door… we… haven’t… locked it…” Castiel manages, but the idea that they might be discovered just makes Sam’s hand go faster and Castiel can only plunge his mouth onto Sam’s again. They moan into each other’s mouths and twine their legs together. Losing themselves in each other’s musk and need.

Castiel’s right hand snakes down over Sam’s as their orgasms build and they work together, work in harmony, hands sliding from the droplets of pre-come that are beading out. Needing air, Castiel breaks away from their kissing, but his hand holds firm, holds fast onto Sam’s.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Castiel whimpers.

And then they’re there, and Sam smashes his lips over Castiel’s again, drowning out each other’s cries with hot breathless kisses. They pulse over each other, wave after wave. Shuddering and high.

“Cas,” Sam sighs as they finally quieten down.

“Sam.”

“I’ll help you with your assignment.” Sam’s chest rises and falls quickly.

“Thanks.”

Sam leans over and kisses Cas sweetly on the lips.

It’s not long before they’re cleaned up and sitting at Castiel’s desk, Sam on the left and Cas on the right, notebook between them. They’re only ten minutes in when Brady thumps his way into the room. Neither looks up.

“How’d the date go?” Sam calls over out of courtesy.

“I can’t pick movies for shit, apparently… Say, has one of you had a girl in here?”

Sam can feel his cheeks colouring and he feels the skin on Castiel’s nearby hand grow warm.

“No,” Castiel replies.

“Oh, okay.” Brady seems to accept the answer before collapsing on his bed and pulling out his cell.

“Next time, we lock the door,” whispers Castiel.

“Next time, I’m on top,” whispers Sam.

Castiel replies by stroking his left hand up Sam’s thigh and resting it over his crotch. “Sure, if you think you can handle it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [SPN Writing Challenge September Back to School theme](http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/). My prompt [was "notebook"](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/129515446055/locked-door) and my partner was [thecasbuttangelofthelord](http://thecasbuttangelofthelord.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This wasn't what I originally wrote for the challenge. I might post that story another time. This is my first posted piece of Sastiel.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [Dreams from the Bunker.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
